Talk:Field ops office
How can it have an image if it has never been seen??? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:38, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : Hah woops. Should've read the note! 12:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :: An editor just noted that the office has been seen. I think it's correct, right? I'll defer to Simon's judgment on this one, since I am generally a dunce when it comes to CTU rooms and the like. 04:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I would just like to clarify this for everyone. I know Jack was Director of Field Operations during Day 3, but he was in the Special Agent in Charge's Office. I know this is confusing and was a mistaken on 24 's part, but honestly, it's true. Its on the right at the top of the stars. PLEASE don't change it back AGAIN! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:39, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : Since that's really just an office, I don't think it should get its own article. It's a room that could be assigned (and apparently has been) multiple purposes. It was given no official name IU. And the title even violates the article naming policy. AFD anyone? --Proudhug 13:34, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :: Now that I think about it, yes, I never heard a name for it IU. It's not comparable to the Situation Room and other rooms-with-names like that. 14:29, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I don't even remember hearing this room, I just got it confused with the Data Room (that's why I orignally created it). I'm happy for it to be deleted. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:54, 27 October 2008 (UTC) No, he was in his own office! The director of field operations office was adjacent to Chloe's desk and the field agent cubicles during Day 3. I also noticed in one episode of season 3 Jacks office looked across to Tony's office. WaffleStomp 22:59, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : Knowing where the office is in relation to Chloe's desk is useless. Where is it in relation to, say, the stairs that lead to the second floor? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:37, 28 October 2008 (UTC) As you know CTU was changed after Day 3, Day 3 seemed to be the only time when his office appeared.. Think of it this way: They probably used the exact same set to make the DoFO office.. but still in the show it was different. Watch the first few episodes of Season 3 again, you will see the spots it is in compared to the SAIC office.. the SaIC office is right across from the DOFO office, and I noticed this when Tony was in his office the items were not the same as in Jacks office, Jacks office had a 2 part desk with a laptop, Tony's had a regular desktop computer , a large desk. So , yes it did appear. I am not saying you're wrong, you are completely right it is the same set as the SAIC office, but in the show it is meant to be different! WaffleStomp 23:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : I can't confirm who is right or wrong, you both sound convincing. The weird part is that, regardless of who is correct, the article itself can't exist as a stand-alone page. It will have to be deleted because it wasn't referenced IU by name, and its content merged over to CTU Los Angeles building (or somewhere else). I'm still curious which of you is correct, though! We'll need to know for sure before the merge. 00:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :: Just noticed that Gael's office was upstairs. Useful? 08:06, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, I was correct. Season 6 9PM to 10 PM 9:10 or so Mike Doyle calls Nadia to his office, and it is a smaller upstairs office like the SaiC office but smaller with a desk and computer. Also, in season 3 you can see Tony's office from Jack's office numerous times. WaffleStomp 03:31, 13 November 2008 (UTC)